


Keith vs Haggar

by Kelticmoon



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender Season 8 plothole fixit fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: What the title says.I literally have no explanation for this fever dream of a fanfic I wrote before Season 8 aired except it was inspired by a hella catchy song from the Sofia the First series finale.  Modified the lyrics to fit (if you listen along to the song as you read it matches up).





	Keith vs Haggar

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is not part of the canon for my Season 8 rewrite, though don't be surprised if the song appears in it somewhere.

“You made a big mistake kidnapping Shiro and the other Paladins, Witch!” Keith tells the corrupt Altean as he stands before her; his sword and Bayard ready to fight.

“Foolish boy! They were merely bait to lure you here!” Honerva declares. “You see, Red Paladin, you have a uniqueness within you that I want for myself."

"I'm not giving you anything, Witch!"

"You no longer have a choice in the matter.  You see, Red Paladin; I know what make people tick. Their darkest impulses. Their greatest fears… and I know your greatest fear has…just… come… TRUE!” Honerva boasts.

“You’ve always had a friend or two, someone to lend a hand,” Honerva mocks as she gestures to where Keith’s friends are restrained. “When times are tough, you look to them to get out of a jam… But now no matter where you turn, there’s no one here but you! You’re all alone. Your greatest fear has finally come true!”

Keith stands defiant.

“Just because I’m by myself does not mean I’ll fold,” Keith declares defiantly. “I don’t need help to battle you…I just need to be bold.”

“Spare me your heroic speech…” Honerva scoffs as she charges her hands with purple quintessence. “We both know you are wrong.”

“I’m not afraid to stand alone!” Keith tells her firmly.

“Red Paladin, you won’t be standing long!” Honerva declares.

Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk can only watch from where they’ve been bound as Keith gets blasted across the room, knocking his sword out of his hands.

“You’re on your own, can’t run away, you’ve met your match this very day.”

Keith struggles to his feet, defiantly.

“I’m on my own, but I won’t give in. I’ll get back up to fight again.”

The two exchange blows before Honerva blast him back again and again.

“The good in you is fading fast…” Honerva unleashes an onslaught of quintessence at Keith. “And when it’s gone, you’ll be mine at last!”

“But like the sun, I’ll rise once more…” Keith says as he blocks with his shield.

“Until night falls, and wins the war!” Honerva’s tremendous blast of quintessence breaks through Keith’s shield, knocking him across the room again; slamming him into the wall and making him drop his Bayard.

“Keith!” Shiro shouts as he fights his restraints.

Keith groans and struggles to get up as Honerva looms over him with her hands glowing with purple quintessence.

“Now, I’ll take what’s mine!” Honerva says.

Keith looks over at Shiro and the other Paladins and feels his strength and resolve grow inside him as he remembers how much he loves these people and the bond they share. He can feel the Lions roaring in his mind before he fixes Honerva with a fierce glare.

“There’s a bond you’ll never know… a power you can’t feel…” He tells her as he staggers to his feet and stands strong as he approaches her once more. “The love you give comes back to you and makes you strong as steel!” Keith closes his eyes and he thinks of Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Allura before finally landing on Shiro as he speaks. “If I remember those I love and keep them close to heart.” Keith’s whole body starts to glow white-blue with concentrated quintessence. “My love will shine from deep within and chase away the dark!”

“Impossible!” Honerva staggers back in shock.

“What the heck is happening?!” Lance asks.

“Keith’s Galra blood! He must be able to manipulate quintessence similar to the druids!” Allura states.

“Oh, this bitch is screwed now!” Pidge says with a grin.

“No!” Honerva screams. “My power cannot be denied! Your little light won’t last! I’ll show you where true power lies! One final great blast!”

She unleashes the biggest torrent of purple quintessence at Keith.

“You’ve tried your worst to keep me down, but I’m still standing tall!” Keith yells as the light coming off of him pushes back against Honerva’s.

“How can this be happening?!” she asks in dismay.

“Because I stand for one and all!” Keith declares as his light overpowers her. “I’m on my own and found the light to see me though the darkest night!”

“You’re just one man, this cannot be!” Honerva yells as his quintessence starts to envelope her.

“I’m more than that, but you can’t see…,” Keith yells back. “I may be standing on my own, but I can feel how much I’ve grown! My will is strong! My heart is true! My love will be…”

Keith’s light glows brighter as he focuses on his love for Shiro and the others.

“The end…”

Honerva starts fade.

“Of…”

Shiro and the other Paladins are released from their bindings and can only shield their eyes as Keith’s light fills the room.

“You!!”

“NO!!”

Honerva screams as she turns to dust under Keith’s power. The other Paladins stare in awe as the light dims, showing Keith as the last one standing; his hair now streaked white around his face from the quintessence exposure.

When Keith’s light fades completely, he drops to his knees and collapses to the ground.

“Keith!” the others yell as Shiro runs to his side and turns him over.

“Keith?” Shiro murmurs as he cradles the younger man in his arms. Keith groans and furrows his brow as he stirs. Shiro breathes a sigh of relief as he caresses Keith’s cheek with his prosthetic hand and says his name again.

Keith’s violet eyes flutter open and a tired smile spreads across his face as he focuses in on Shiro’s face.

“Shiro…” he whispers tiredly.

Shiro smiles lovingly back at the man in his arms before pulling Keith into a fierce hug that Keith returns. When they pull away before they move too far away, Shiro captures Keith’s lips with his own. He doesn’t care that the others are watching, the only thing that matters to him at this moment is the way Keith’s lips move with his own; tired but alive and not under Haggar’s thumb.

When they pull away, Keith settles deeper into Shiro’s arms with a sigh; turning into Shiro as he falls asleep once more.

“Is he okay?” Hunk asks genuinely.

“I think he’s just exhausted,” Pidge remarks. “I imagine quintessence battles take a lot out of someone.”

“Kinda like Allura was after she healed that Balmera,” Lance adds.

“I wasn’t this exhausted,” Allura points out indignantly.

“You slept off and on for a whole week,” Pidge reminds her.

Shiro slips an arm under Keith’s knees and lifts the younger man with ease.

“Let’s get him back to the Atlas just to be safe,” Shiro suggests.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL PISSED THAT THIS SHITTY FEVER DREAM OF A FANFIC I WROTE MONTHS BEFORE SEASON 8 AIRED WHILE HIGH ON COUGH MEDICINE IS STILL A BETTER ENDING THAN THE ONE WE GOT!!


End file.
